Imaging devices, such as scanners, copiers, and printers, can be used for printing matter on a medium, such as paper, by a non-contact process or for capturing a digital image of matter printed on the medium. The matter can include, for example, a picture or text or a combination thereof. The imaging device can have an image-forming mechanism, such as a scan head of a scanner or a printhead of a printer, to capture the image of the printed matter or for printing the matter on the medium. Accordingly, a relative movement can be provided between the medium and the image-forming mechanism by moving the medium or the image-forming mechanism or both.